


Кофе с той стороны

by Drakonyashka



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Family, Gen, Ghosts, cuteness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Воображаемый друг Кристин хочет выпить немного кофе.Примечание от автора: Я твердо уверена, что Свитс троллит друзей с того света. Это позволяет хотя бы немного смириться с его бессмысленной смертью.Переведено для WTF Coffee Time 2019. Бета: LanaHTK, volhinskamorda





	Кофе с той стороны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee from Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562216) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Мой друг хочет кофе, — сказала Кристин одним воскресным утром, поднимая взгляд от тарелки с овсянкой и используя все свое обаяние на родителях.

— Конечно, — ответила Бреннан, — папочка сделает для него чашечку.

— С настоящим кофе, — добавила Кристин, — а не понарошку.

— Кристин, ты еще слишком мала, чтобы употреблять стимуляторы, — терпеливо сказала Бреннан, — я уверена, что твой друг понимает это.

— Он говорит, что скучает по запаху.

— Я просто сделаю новую кружку, — произнес Бут, направляясь на кухню, — чтобы не уснуть за рулем по дороге в церковь.

— Мой друг говорит, что его кофе был лучшим, — добавила Кристин, — он говорит, вам нравилось, когда он его готовил.

Бут резко остановился и переглянулся с Бреннан. Она тоже помнила, что сказал Авалон: стараться не потакать. Воображение? Хорошо, что угодно, только чтобы чувствовать себя лучше.

— Как он готовил свой кофе? — уточнила Бреннан, потому что если это Свитс (а это не может быть Свитс), то, возможно, стоило раскрыть его секрет.

Кристин захихикала.

— Он не говорит.

— Конечно, он не скажет, — пробормотал Бут, — знаешь, я делаю отличный кофе.

— Конечно, делаешь, — согласилась Бреннан, наблюдая, как Кристин снова сосредоточилась на овсянке, как будто бы ничего не произошло.

Потому что ничего и не произошло, напомнила себе Бреннан. Совершенно ничего.


End file.
